Eljay (G2)
Eljay was one of the "almighty" TTV members in the Tanmanian Empire The Beginning Eljay, a young Le-Matoran, started out in a small town in Limerica. He would always look up to the Lewas, admiring them as they assassinated innocent people and Solekians. Eljay eventually formed the "lewa soldiers" club and was the only one in the club because he had no friends. Eventually, though, he got a few friends who he told about his Lewa club, and these friends would become TTV, minus Mesonak, who would become the leader later. At first, they seemed like normal kids that would hang out, and General Lewa would eventually come across their club, and he would see their dedication to the Tanmanian Empire, and give them free admission to the Tanmanian army when they were old enough Tanmanian Army Because Eljay and his "lewa soldiers" club were dedicated to the Tanmanian Empire since their youth, General Lewa gave them the honors of being the ones who would search to find The Skull of Mesonak. Eljay was the leader of the search party that would find Mesonak's Skull to revive him. Eventually, after searching for many years, the team came across a planet far away from their planet. The planet had a crater that went through about a quarter in to the planet's surface. When they landed there, they saw Mesonak's skull at the bottom, aged, and battered. The team went down the crater by a rope and slowly approached the skull. Eljay picked up the skull slowly, and brought it to his face. Immediately, the skull sent a bolt of lightening made out of colored pins into Eljay's face, destroying his lime green miru. Eljay covered his burnt face, while he screamed and dropped the skull. Ven picked up the skull from the ground slowly, and the skull didn't seem to hurt him. The team headed back to their ship, and went on their way back to Limerica, where they would do the ritual to awaken Mesonak. On the way there, Var asked Eljay his condition, Eljay responded by saying how much he hated colored pins, because they destroyed his beautiful face and mask. Something was wrong with his voice though, his voice was nasally, because the bolt of pins had destroyed his nose. The rest of the group laughed at his voice, which is where he went on a rant, which would be the first rant of many in history. Mesonak's Awakening The team made it back to Limerica, where they went into the Tanmanian capital building, which would later become TTV Tower. They placed the skull on the ritual platform, and began to perform the ritual. Mesonak needed Solekian blood, Photokian slav essence, and a gallon of infected liquid lime. The team had all of this, the Solekian blood was spilled from a child that worshipped Solek, and then the child was burned alive. The Photokian slav essence came from a Photokian gopnik, who at first, had destroyed the Tanmanians with his KGB training and sicc slav dance moves, but eventually was overwhelmed. And when they took the slav essence from him, he was reduced to a pile of ash because he was 100% slav. The Tanmanian infected lime came from an experimental creature, that would later become the Mezoki. This creature had a toxic bite that would infect its victim with infectious lime. They took one of their own soldiers, a new soldier to be exact, and had the creature bite him, and had him sit in a cell until he completely became infected lime, he was then put into a grinder, and ground into a liquid. After all of this, the team mixed it together, and it came out with a black color, that looked like space itself. Eljay, still wearing his hood, carefully dropped the skull into the liquid. The awakened Mesonak exploded out of the liquid, and thanked the group for their efforts. After this, Mesonak gave the group the name The Three Virtues, or TTV for short. Mesonak then transferred some of his energy to TTV, which made them become stronger. Eljay got a new mask, which this time, was a golden miru. Mesonak told eljay that he should be happy his weak mask was destroyed, and that he got a new, more powerful mask. However, this did not fully repair Eljay's nose, for he still sounded like Squidward. But the power was enough for Eljay. The YouTube Channel Soon after they gained their new power, TTV created a YouTube channel, where they gained the trust of many young viewers and even older people from their videos. Mesonak himself even posted videos on this channel. Most of their videos were innocent, however some were made against Solek. Especially one Eljay made, where he took a Solek figure and chainsawed it in half. Many of the viewers believed Eljay had destroyed Solek himself, but after some careful analyzation, it was concluded that it was indeed a Solek figure, and Solek's voice had been mimicked by Eljay. Eventual Death Like all evil dictators, they eventually die. One day, when TTV was recording in TTV Tower, the Solekians stormed the building to hopefully stop Tanma from being awakened. After putting up a hard fight with the Solekians, they all eventually perished, minus Mesonak, him being absent from the group and being a god and all. Eljay died violently, exploding into a shower of red and blue pins. His remains along with the remains of the other members of TTV would be collected, and used in an eventual ritual that no one knows about...Category:G2 Category:TTV Category:Evil